Fantendomon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light
Fantendomon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light is an upcoming game & community project. It is regarded as part of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series although features users from Fantendo, the game has a main Storyline involving Arceus but also has seperate side storylines involving users and their teams (note: don't worry about making the stories just submit your teams, I'll group them together into stories). Gameplay The gameplay is identical to previous Mystery Dungeon titles in which the player has a semi-top down perspective on their Pokemon in which they traverse through randomly generated dungeons, attempting to reach the peak or pit of the dungeon to uncover riches, find lost items or fight villains. The player controls their Pokemon although after completing the main story the player will be allowed to change who their team leader is before entering a dungeon. The player can have up to 4 team members in their party when entering a dungeon and cannot have a size limit, exceeding 10 Stars (A Pokemon like Wailord takes up 4 Stars). The player can take on missions for various dungeons as well as simply traverse out looking for loot. Main Story In the Main Story of Fantendomon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light, a powerful entity known as Arceus has fallen to the planet within an Asteroid, causing unforseeable natural disasters to the land, this has caused Dungeons to open up in the ground and drought, flood, cold snaps & heat waves plague the land. In this time, Arceus was corrupted by an Alien Virus by a Pokemon called Deoxys. The player, unconcious on a beach wakes up to find they've been turned into a Pokemon (determinant on their spirit colour), they quickly freak out from this and begin to panic, only to be calmed down by a wandering Pokemon (the player's partner) who asks them if the player is all right. The player responds saying they were a human, the wandering Pokemon laughs, thinking that the player is joking. The wandering Pokemon asks the player if they will join the wandering Pokemon and search the nearby Dungeon called Foamy Cave, the player accepts and the two form a rescue team. After braving Foamy Cave they decide to officially become a Rescue Team by enlisting to the Fantendo Guild, an academy run by the infamous explorer, Milotic. The player and their partner then set out and complete various missions including apprehending an outlaw by the nickname Maniacal Magmar, protecting an injured Tynamo from a horde of Woobats and even uncovering a hidden grove of treasure within the cave of Sunny Pits. The player then recieves a telepathic message from Arceus telling the player that the end of days is coming and only they can stop it. Arcues instructs them firstly to find three mystical plants, protected by the beings of Time, Space & Reality; Dialga, Palkia & Giratina respectively. After tracking down each of the three beings and defeating them in battle the player obtains these mystical plants which Arceus tells the player, they will need later. Arceus then explains how the player must now set out and activate the 18 seals as that will open the hidden passage. With this knowledge the player sets out with his partner on a quest to activate the 18 Seals of the land, as they progress through they are stopped multiple times by a rival team, Team Untendo a band of greedy thieves lead by a particularly aggressive Mandibuzz and her underlings; Galvantula & Meowstic. The player deals with this thieves as they attempt to steal several of the seals, believing them to be worth a fortune individually. Eventually the player is able to activate the last seal and is notified to return to the Fantendo Guild as a secret passage has opened up, as they return the player and partner look to the sky to see the end of days that Arceus was talking about, a pair of colossal asteroids, one ignited with fire and the other with jets of ice. The player and partner hurry back to the Fantendo Guild and search deep within the Hidden Passage, eventually reaching the bottom, from here they hear the voice of Arceus, pleading for them to rescue the dying Pokemon. The player & partner venture into the portal and land in a place known as the Heavenly Forest, travelling through this area the player and partner reach a landmark known as the Order Stone, after defeating an enraged Xerneas & Yveltal, believing that the player and partner are trespassing on sacred grounds, they awaken Zygarde who activates the Order Stone for the player and allows them to ascend to the Arcane Tower. Climbing this giant golden tower, the player and their partner eventually reach the top to find two Pokemon, Arceus, slouched over the Dial of Life, barely holding on and Deoxys. The latter turns to face the player and their partner, explaining that after it controls Arceus it will shape the universe to its needs and will destroy the player in the process, explaining that it was Deoxys who caused the Player to become a Pokemon, through a telekinetic link between Deoxys and the player that allowed Deoxys to get close to Arceus without being detected. Never the less, the player and their partner engage Deoxys in battle and defeat the Alien, however it is too late as Arceus has lost all control to the Virus within the Pokemon. Enraged and furious, Arceus lifts Deoxys up and hurls the Alien off into space and then approaches the player and their partner, letting out a roar as their battle begins. Through a ferocious battle, the duo are able to subdue Arceus, giving Arceus the Mystical Plants which cause Arceus to glow, and in a dazzling display of light, the player watches as Arceus' physical wounds heal and the Pokemon regains its sanity. Thanking the player for what they have done, Arceus directs the player to the Dial of Life which contains the essence of any person, Pokemon or otherwise that Arceus had changed, returning the player back to a human, the player reflects on their adventure with their partner and ultimately decides, part way through their travel back to Earth with Arceus that they would like to return to their Partner as a Pokemon. While Arceus is initially hesitant, Arceus permits this decision and returns the player to their partner at the guild and bids them both farewell. Dungeons In Fantendomon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light there are 60 Dungeons in the Main Storyline as well as an additional 40 Dungeons (number may change) for side storylines. Main Storyline Dungeons *Foamy Cave *Chuckle Alcove *Swampwood Bluff *Stormy Hill *Rainbow Plains *Mt. Skyhorn *Crosswind Pond *Gold Leaf Woods *Rigged Pass *Mt. Voltage *Magnetic Fields *Rusted Cave *Sandstone Quarry *Sunshine Pits *Dusk Cave *Onyx Mines *Diamond Passage *Forest of Knowledge *Windy Lake *Temporal Grove *Time Rift *Cavern of Emotions *Sunspot Lake *Warping Mines *Spacial Tear *Desert of Will *Oasis Lake *Distortion Factory *Alternate Rip *Spring's Requim *Coal Ruins *Ancient Tomb *Relicanth's Pond *Granite Mine *Flooded Island *Plasma Sinkhole *Shrubbery Jungle *Vile River *Seer's Plateau *Burning Volcano *Quicksand Sea *Aviary Mountain *Exoskeletal Forest *Barren Plains *Lost Graveyard *Dojo of Might *Titanium Mesa *Icefall Valley *Regal Cavern *Shrouded Passage *Mythic Crater *Guild's Tunnel *Hidden Passage *Life Maze *Heavenly Forest *Path of Memories *Pyro Foundation *Hydro Tower *Herbal Spire *Arcane Peak Side Storyline Dungeons Finding the Jewel of Earth *Serenity Forest *Silent Grove *Hidden Valley *Vibrant Jungle *Overgrown Temple *Prehistoric Temple *Species Canopy *Shrouded Jungle Finding the Jewel of Sand *Knurled Pass *Blazing Desert *Thorny Desert *Mirage Oasis *Clay Quarry *Quicksand Shaft *Drought Cavern *Solar Chamber Finding the Jewel of Fire *Midnight Plains *Comet Cove *Mirror Cavern *Ashfall Cavern *Flowery Volcano *Meteor Crevice *Magma Pit *Truth Volcano Finding the Jewel of Air *Acrobatic Pass *Bronze Chamber *Bioelectric Dam *Razorwood Lake *Mt. Goliath *Whirlwind Pit *Sky Spire *Stratosphere Arena Finding the Jewel of Water *Bubble Beach *Flooded Cavern *Brine Pits *Tropical Plains *Ocean Abyss *Whirlpool Trench *Waterfall River *Hydro Chamber Finding the Jewel of Darkness *Lunar Mountain *Darkened Veil *Moonlit Tunnel *Siren's Palace *Watchful Spire *Blackstone Altagr *Abyssal Ruins *Distorted Graveyard Finding the Jewel of Light *Gale Passage *Mt. Shining *Glimmer Cavern *Golden Mines *Luminous Quarry *White Sand Desert *Mythical Tower *Mirage Altar The Last Knight *Silent Fort *Ruined Tower *Silence Castle Happy, Super Amazing Adventure Resuce *Little Meadow *Joyful Spring *Bouncy Garden Quest to Zero Island *Delta Tower *Chained Seas *Foggy Lands *Forgotten Lighthouse The Mist of Zero Island *Wonderous Woods *Covered Path *Beastial Statue *Flooded Cavern *Magnetic Cavern *Volcanic Cavern *Sea's Abyss *Golden Tower The Secret of Zero Island *Zero Sigil South *Zero Sigil West *Zero Sigil East *Zero Sigil North *Zero Cave *Zero Tower *Zero Field Rival Teams A new concept introduced in Fantendomon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Light, Rival Teams are fellow teams that appear in game that allow the player to go into battles with them. There are two ways to get Rival Teams in the game, the first is to complete their missions, by completing all the Find the Jewel Missions the player will unlock 21 Rival Teams to train against, additionally a few other Side Storyline missions allow the player to unlock more Rival Teams. The other method of obtaining Rival Teams is through Streetpass, which will obtain the data for any other player's set Dungeoneering Team. In-Game Rival Teams *Team Bounce - Spoink, Bunnelby, Buneary - Normal Rank - From Beginning *Team Gravel - Onix, Roggenrola, Binacle - Normal Rank - From Beginning *Team Cutter - Scyther, Bisharp, Gabite - Bronze Rank - The Golden Grove *Team Digital - Ditto, Porygon2, Porygon - Normal Rank - The Golden Grove *Team Shade - Frillish, Phantump, Lampent - Bronze Rank - Complete Game *Team Noble - Gallade, Kingdra, Slowking - Silver Rank - Complete Game *Team Legendary - Ditto, Zigzagoon, Machamp - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Earth *Team Phazon - Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Tyrantrum - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Earth *Team Terra - Leafeon, Gogoat, Bellsprout - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Earth *Team Crimson - Roserade, Krookodile, Drapion - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Sand *Team Enigma - Hawlucha, Gliscor, Frogadier - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Sand *Team Earthquake - Vibrava, Gliscor, Excadrill - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Sand *Team Aurora - Glaceon, Togekiss, Chandelure - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Fire *Team Shooting Star - Chespin, Staravia, Pachirisu - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Fire *Team Flameburst - Gothorita, Lilligant, Pignite - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Fire *Team Jai - Ambipom, Blastoise, Infernape - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Air *Team Indigo - Swampert, Sableye, Skarmory - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Air *Team Ziegs - Oshawott, Emolga, Zangoose - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Air *Team Twister - Dragonair, Cradily, Arbok - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Water *Team Hydro - Octillery, Gyarados, Dragalge - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Water *Team Shine - Lanturn, Aggron, Eelektross - Gold Rank - Finding the Jewel of Water *Team Mirai - Umbreon, Mawile, Lunatone - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Darkness *Team Inferno - Houndoom, Weavile, Shiftry - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Darkness *Team Kingdom - Xatu, Ninetales, Froslass - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Darkness *Team Jet - Ninjask, Electrode, Pidgeot - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Light *Team Power - Machamp, Conkeldurr, Banette - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Light *Team Mental - Alakazam, Reuniclus, Grumpig - Platinum Rank - Finding the Jewel of Light *Team Chivalry - Escavelier, Aegislash, Gallade - Gold Rank - The Last Knight *Team Meme - Drifblim, Espeon, Flygon - Silver Rank - Happy, Super Amazing Adventure Rescue *Team Crusader - Riolu, Monferno, Buizel - Bronze Rank - The Last Knight *Team Mash - Joltik, Flabebe, Wailord - Silver Rank - Happy, Super Amazing Adventure Rescue *Team Supreme - Electivire, Magmortar, Rhyperior - Diamond Rank - Quest to Zero Island *Team Cataclysm - Absol, Magcargo, Darmanitan - Diamond Rank - Quest to Zero Island *Team Serenity - Jumpluff, Leavanny, Victreebel - Diamond Rank - Quest to Zero Island *Team Rockin' - Hariyama, Jolteon, Gigalith - Diamond-2 Rank - The Mist of Zero Island *Team Hyper - Dragonite, Donphan, Gothitelle - Diamond-2 Rank - The Mist of Zero Island *Team Clone - Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo - Diamond-3 Rank - The Mist of Zero Island *Team Infinity - Charizard, Greninja, Salamence - Diamond-X Rank - The Secret of Zero Island *Team Ninjateens - Scrafty, Gallade, Hitmontop - Silver Rank Playable Characters Prior to completing the game the player will be questioned on their spirit colour. There are 30 Spirit Colours and 31 Pokemon, all except for Riolu & Happiny are available for both genders, the list of Playable Pokemon is below. *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pikachu *Clefairy *Meowth *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Mareep *Phanpy *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Whismur *Makuhita *Turtwig *Chimchar *Piplup *Mime Jr. *Bonsly *Happiny *Riolu *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Lillipup *Chespin *Fennekin *Froakie *Litleo Gallery Team Aurora.png|Team Aurora Team Crimson.png|Team Crimson Team Earthquake.png|Team Earthquake Team Enigma.png|Team Enigma Team Flameburst.png|Team Flameburst Team Hydro.png|Team Hydro Team Indigo.png|Team Indigo Team Inferno.png|Team Inferno Team Infinity.png|Team Infinity Team Jai.png|Team Jai Team Jet.png|Team Jet Team Kingdom.png|Team Kingdom Team Legendary.png|Team Legendary Team Mental.png|Team Mental Team Mirai.png|Team Mirai Team Phazon.png|Team Phazon Team Power.png|Team Power Team Shine.png|Team Shine Team Shooting Star.png|Team Shooting Star Team Terra.png|Team Terra Team Twister.png|Team Twister Team Ziegs.png|Team Ziegs Category:Pokémon Games Category:Community Projects Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Roguelike Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:Dungeon Crawler Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series)